erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
(APRIL FOOLS) Steve vs Joe 2
Steve vs Joe 2 is the 2016 April Fools battle. It was the sequel to Steve vs Joe, and it featured former Blues Clues host, Steve, battling against his brother and former Blues Clues host, Joe. It was released on April 1, 2016. Cast Justin Buckner as Joe SuperThingsOnCups as Steve Burns Yobar as Mr. Salt and Ms. Pepper Zombielicker as Mailbox Zander Kanack as Blue TruthBrood as Magenta Lauren Flans (ERB stock footage) as Ellen Degeneres (Cameo) Multi as Steven Spengler (Cameo) Lyrics Steve Yo it's Steve Burns and I'm coming in hot Blue's Clues sucks now a bit? No a lot Even if I won you'll be wondering how Your face will be like Magenta and Blue, Boom Kapow I'll rub your butt and make a wish like a genie ass Uh...uh...YOU'RE A GENIUS! I look fly in my green and white striped shirt, BITCH Wait a second...*looks down at shirt* AW FUCK! GODDAMMIT! SHIT! Joe If you don't shut up now then I'd like to know when You got a fast rap last time, so here's my r-r-r-revenge (fast rap) Oh hey it's Joe, gonna rap so fast you wont be able to tolerate it You got played by Hunter Tolliver in the last battle bitch, that's some weird shit Because he's not around anymore, now he's got some goddamn old nudes Stay away from little kids and shit, that's some weird shit, I bet you show them your nudes Now I'm gonna FLIP THE FUCK OUT all over your ass and it'll be really uncalled for Just like you added some extra characters to a Death Note battle I suggested, you whore (regular rap) I have to admit bro, your show's been pretty shitty Since you left for some titties in Liberty City Steve Hey, can I have some nudes like my original body actor? I gotta leave for college just like my original body actor Joe Thank you Steve, that was a fucking horrible presentation Now I'll show you that I'm loved around the nation Steve Well, there's more episodes with me than you so you'd better be crying I'm calling in Salt and Pepper to make you totally dying Mr. Salt and Ms. Pepper Mr. Salt: Haha! It's the best condiments here to make you weep! Mrs. Pepper: Push it real good, like the super bad guys in side of ye! Mr. Salt: Let's talk about sex baby! Wait, wrong Salt and Pepper! Both: You cannot step to us because we are much better! Mailbox Sounds like you're a bit salty, hue hue hue And also a bit peppery, you're a jew jew jew It's a CLUE! Time for male time, bitch! Suck my balls I was gonna say you won but I FOOLED YOU ALL (fast rap) Yo, my rhymes are spitting fast out the butt! And Salt and Pepper, you said what? I'm the best, I'm banging on my chest I don't even have a chest, so lick my breast I don't even have a breast, so lick my Shovel and Pail (regular rap) You. Are. An epic fail. Blue Yo, it's the blue paint that's always on the carpet 'Bout to kick your ass like it was a sparta kick Magenta Oh god! Please don't put me in another rap vid! I don't want to be a porn star, you fucking pieces of shits! Steve Now wait a sucky second, all of you are fast rapping But I'm the OG jew fast rapper, so please stop crapping Steve will sparta kick you down a notch, 'cause this is Blues Clues I bet you can't even handle my mangina, so suck my penis you JEW (fast rap) Sooo now it's time for my fast rap, I'm Steve Burns bitch Gonna make you all Ben Drowned, and please suck my jewish clit Oh wait I'm a male human being who does not have a vagina You immigrated fucks, go back to jewish china ??? I'm a wonder, I'm on Ellen, wait that's Steve Spengler Better go watch out for your dog, jew, Imma hang her